This invention relates to a pillow, specifically to such a pillow that elevates a person's arm while cradling an infant to make bottle or breast feeding more comfortable.
It is very common that when a mother (or alternate person) is nursing or bottle feeding a baby, her arm may become uncomfortable, stiff and sometimes, painful from holding up the weight of the baby. Because of the difficulty in finding a cushion in the appropriate shape and size, there is a great need for such a cushion to accommodate the mothers (or alternates) needs for comfort while feeding the infant. It is feasible that other pillows can be substituted, however, it is difficult to find one with continuous firmness, yet soft and compact enough so as not to become cumbersome.
This pillow is also unique in that it hugs the mothers (or alternates) abdomen so to provide constant support for her forearm and ultimately the infants head cradled across the mothers (or alternates) forearm or wrist and hand.